Test odwagi
by ksiezycowa
Summary: Czym tak naprawdę jest odwaga i czy da się ją jednoznacznie zdefiniować? One shot.


To miasto portowe było wyjątkowo piękne i zatłoczone. Niemal wszystkie budyneczki wykonane zostały z białych lub piaskowych skałek, w które powtapiane zostały muszle tak często wyrzucane na brzeg przez sztormy. Nie dało się przejść obojętnie obok żadnej ściany, gdyż każda tworzyła indywidualną i unikalną morską mozaikę. Kobiety chodziły odziane jedynie w białe, lnianie sukienki, więc załoga Słomianego Kapelusza wywoływała swoją obecnością niemałe zainteresowanie. Sanji nie mógł napatrzeć się na tyle par szczupłych, opalonych i odsłoniętych ramion, przez co zarobił kilka ciosów od Nami.

\- Czyżbyś była zazdrosna, Nami-swan~? – Zawołał z nadzieją, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując upiaszczone spodnie. W jego oczach tańczyły dziko kolorowe serca.

\- Nie, ale nie chcę, byś ściągnął na nas policję za molestowanie! – Prychnęła i odeszła w stronę pokaźnego straganu. Kucharz westchnął i ujrzał Zoro, który wpatrywał się w niego ze wstrętnym uśmiechem. Wyprostował się dumnie i wyminął tego idiotycznego glona, szepcąc jedynie półgębkiem, że gdyby nie Nami, marimo leżałby już nieprzytomny na ziemi. Zoro wydawał się tego nie usłyszeć, gdyż ciągle wpatrywał się w jeden punkt. Sanji powędrował wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku, lecz poczuł mocne pchnięcie i ponownie znalazł się na ziemi, przygnieciony czyimś drżącym ciałem. Ujrzał jedynie ciemne loki śmigające w powietrzu i mamrotane naprędce przeprosiny. Spojrzał w górę i doznał dziwnego uczucia w okolicach żołądka.

Bardzo lubił brązowe oczy. I… Nie tylko te _żeńskie._

\- Przepraszam! – Zawołał ponownie Usopp, podrywając się na równe nogi. Sanji podniósłszy się, westchnął i chciał coś niemiło skomentować, ale ujrzał, co mogło wprawić kanoniera w taką konsternację. Otóż, znajdowali się przed wielkim, czarnym namiotem, na którym wisiał niechlujny szyld z napisem „Myślisz, że jesteś odważny?". W wejściu stała jakaś dziwna, zgarbiona starucha z kurzajką na nosie. Sanji miał ochotę splunąć, widząc tak duże stężenie brzydoty w tak małym ciele.

\- Usopp. Nie potrzebujemy żadnych testów odwagi. – Powiedział, a gdy reszta załogi rozeszła się każdy w swoją stronę, dodał ciszej. –Nie po tym, co razem przeszliśmy.

Snajper lekko się zarumienił, słysząc szept kompana, lecz wciąż nie udało mu się ukryć drżenia rąk. Kucharz rozejrzał się, ale wszyscy zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie, więc w sumie czemu nie miałby pozwiedzać wyspy z Usoppem? Uch, strasznie zdenerwowała go ta baba z bezczelnym uśmiechem patrząca na kanoniera, jakby wyzywając go do wejścia do namiotu. Długonosy zawsze miał problemy ze swoją odwagą, chociaż Sanji podejrzewał bardziej brak wiary w samego siebie i swą wewnętrzną siłę. Widząc, że jego przyjaciel nadal nie może się uspokoić, złapał go za łokieć i pociągnął w losowym kierunku.

\- Chodź, zjemy jakiś deser albo poszukamy ciekawych artykułów do twoich bomb, chcesz? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dojrzał bardzo ładnie wyglądający barek obsługiwany przez piękne panie i już po paru sekundach tam byli. Kucharz jednak wciąż nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Usopp patrzy cały czas w kierunku tamtego namiotu. Westchnął. _Trzeba będzie odciągnąć go jak najdalej od tego miejsca…_

Usopp mógł nie czuć się odważny lecz po tym, co zaszło na Water7, Sanji całkowicie zmienił o nim zdanie. A odkąd spotkali się po dwóch latach… Nie był on tą samą osobą. Był umięśniony, zapuścił włosy, a jego umysł stał się jeszcze bardziej tęgi, niż był, nie zapominając o pomysłowości i jego wymyślnych roślinnych truciznach czy pociskach. Sanji nie potrzebował takich forteli, gdyż miał swoje cenne nogi, ale sposób walki snajpera zawsze budził w nim podziw i zaciekawienie. Przez chwilę przemknęło mu przez myśl, czy zwierzenie się z tego poprawiłoby przyjacielowi humor, lecz poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku, otworzył usta… I je zamknął. Napotkał barierę, której całkowicie nie zrozumiał. Przełknął ślinę. Co się dzieje? Przecież to prawda, to, co chciał powiedzieć. Zagryzł wargi.

\- Świetny deser – po zjedzeniu posiłku nagle kanonier ożywił się, co wydało się przez sekundę Sanjiemu nieco dziwne, lecz z ulgą podjął rozmowę z wesołym Usoppem. Snajper wskazał w kierunku małego budynku z szyldem „Materiały wybuchowe", więc poszli tam, a gdy długonosy miał już wypchaną całą torbę, Sanji wskazał na bazar i sklepy z artykułami do kuchni. Bawili się całkiem nieźle w swoim towarzystwie. Chyba jak dotąd nigdy nie mieli okazji pobyć tylko we dwójkę. Na statku było to średnio możliwe, bo Usopp bardzo lubił grać w karty i wygłupiać się z Chopperem i Luffym na pokładzie, zaś Sanji jak nie gotował to zmywał albo odpoczywał w swojej kajucie. Nie mógł nie gotować, lubił, by załoga każdego dnia dostawała solidne śniadania, obiady, desery…

Obładowani zakupami ruszyli w kierunku Thousand Sunny, a Sanji kątem oka znów wyłapał ten przeklęty namiot. O dziwo, tamta okropna starucha nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Czyżby nie miała chętnych do tego beznadziejnego przedsięwzięcia? Kucharz bezczelnie pokazał jej język i odwrócił się. Na szczęście, Usopp zdawał się nie zauważyć całej sytuacji, gdyż walczył z utrzymaniem w ramionach naręcza toreb. Gdy wreszcie dowlekli się do statku, zaczął zapadać już zmrok. Snajper z ulgą postawił zakupy na drewnianej podłodze w kuchni i jęknął, rozcierając sobie krzyż. Na pokładzie spał Zoro i „trzymał wartę", poza tym, w jadalni znaleźli Robin i Nami popijające jakąś zmyślną herbatę oraz Franky'ego i Choppera. Brook musiał jeszcze gdzieś sobie spacerować, ale jakoś mało się o niego martwili. Podobnie jak o kapitana, który chcąc czy nie, zawsze odnajdywał drogę do statku.

\- Kurczę – Usopp zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie i rozglądać się wokół. – Musiałem coś zostawić…

\- Poszukasz jutro, już prawie zmierzch – odparł Sanji. Popatrzył na przyjaciela, który trzęsącymi się rękoma szukał czegoś zawzięcie.

\- Nie! Muszę teraz… To… Bardzo ważne zdjęcie.

Kucharz skinął głową. Pamiątki z dawnych miejsc zamieszkania były dla piratów wręcz bezcennymi skarbami. Kanonier wybiegł z pomieszczenia, a Sanji sam zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy i przygotowywać kolację. Nie minęła godzina, a gdy z kuchni zaczęły wydobywać się smakowite zapachy, pojawili się Brook i Luffy, którzy wrócili z workiem pełnych złotych monet. Jak się okazało, Brook muzykował na jednym z bulwarów, a Luffy odgrywał pantomimy. Sanji nawet nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać, ale Nami była wniebowzięta.

\- Przejmę wartę – odrzekł Sanji, zerkając nerwowo na zegarek. Zbliżała się północ. Cała załoga była w szampańskich nastrojach, ale Usopp wciąż nie wrócił. Blondyn wyszedł na pokład, czując słoną bryzę pieszczącą jego usta i twarz. Piękna noc. Usłyszał przeraźliwe wycie z pobliskiego lasu, ale nie bał się, gdyż nie raz rozprawiali się nawet z Królami Morza. Nie tyle wynikało to z ich odwagi i siły, co też z _głodu._

Chwila. Odwaga… Sanji poczuł, jakby w żołądku miał kamień ważący kilka kilo. Zamarł, lecz po chwili bez zastanowienia zeskoczył na pokrytą miękkim piaskiem plażę i rzucił się pędem przed siebie.

Ale dał się wyrolować! Nie spodziewał się, że Usopp byłby w stanie _kogokolwiek_ tak oszukać! Ta nagła zmiana nastroju po jedzeniu… To wszystko miało uśpić jego czujność. Pięknie. Gdy jego stopy dotknęły brukowanej uliczki, zatrzymał się. W sumie, dlaczego biegnie na złamanie karku za Usoppem, który poszedł posłuchać gderania jakiejś staruszki? Ale namiot był naprawdę duży, kto wie, co to babsko tam trzymało. Miał tak złe przeczucia, że pomimo wątpliwości, pobiegł dalej. Z ulgą ujrzał łopoczący czarny materiał. Odsunął zasłonę i…

Stanął jak wryty.

Przed nim znajdowała się gładka ściana. To jakiś żart? Złudzenie? Odwrócił się na pięcie, chcąc wybiec i wejść z drugiej strony, lecz… Tutaj też była ściana. Na moment się przeraził. Skąd te ściany w namiocie? Rozejrzał się. I w lewo i w prawo dało się iść. Skręcił w prawo, macając gładką zaprawę, szukając jakiegoś przycisku, czegokolwiek. Spojrzał w górę. Ściany nie sięgały samego namiotu, miały wysokość może trzech metrów. Wziął rozbieg, odbił się od jednej ściany, a następnie od przeciwległej, a następnie złapał się górnej krawędzi i podciągnął.

Labirynt. Starucha miała w namiocie labirynt. Ujrzał plątaninę korytarzy i gdzieś w oddali majaczące centrum, świecące złotą poświatą. Nie miał problemów z orientacją, a ścieżki nie tworzyły jakichś skomplikowanych sieci. Zapamiętał kolejność skrętów, zeskoczył zgrabnie na ziemię i ruszył pędem w stronę serca labiryntu, mając nadzieję, że Usopp wybrał tę samą drogę, albo że chociaż spotkają się w jednym miejscu. Biegł, a wrażenie, że ściany wydłużają się i zlewają w jedno, towarzyszyło mu cały czas. Wtem ujrzał za rogiem jakiś dziwny, miedziany błysk. Niewiele myśląc, przyśpieszył. Nie obchodziło go, co to mogło być, jeśli to tylko dałoby jakąś wskazówkę o miejscu, gdzie jest Usopp…

Skręcił i z wrażenia nie dał rady zahamować. Wpadł na ścianę, boleśnie obijając sobie twarz i klatkę piersiową. W powietrzu rozniósł się żeński chichot, a kobieta zarzuciła figlarnie długimi, rudymi włosami.

\- … Nami? – Jęknął, rozcierając sobie obolały tors. Kobieta rozpięła kolejny guzik swej koszuli, ale był zbyt skołowany i przejęty tym, co mogło dział się z jego przyjacielem, by krew trysnęła mu z nosa.

\- Nie podobam ci się? – Zapytała lekko zawiedziona, kołysząc biodrami.

\- Ja… To nie jest odpowiednia chwila, słuchaj, bo…

\- Gdybym ci się podobała, _każda_ chwila byłaby odpowiednia. Ale wiem, czemu tak naprawdę nie jestem dla ciebie atrakcyjna.

Sanjiemu zabiło serce.

\- Nie…

\- Interesujesz się mężczyzną, Sanji. Nie kobietą. Mężczyzną, który uwięziony jest w sercu tego labiryntu.

\- Uwięziony?! – Krzyknął, nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co Nami do niego powiedziała. Zaśmiała się głucho.

\- Widzisz? Jesteś zbyt przejęty nim, by zaprzeczyć. To śmieszne, jak kleisz się do kobiet, by zapewne potem masturbować się z myślą o twoim przyjacielu, tchórzu, kimś, kto jest obok ciebie od tylu lat, a komu boisz się powiedzieć prawdę o swoich uczuciach, ze względu na zdanie innych. A zwłaszcza _moje._

Popatrzył na jej cudowne, rude włosy, wąską talię, biodra… Zaczerwienił się, słysząc o masturbacji. _Skąd ona to wie. Dlaczego ma rację._ Miał ochotę wybuchnąć, rozpacz zaczęła ogarniać całe jego ciało. Tak bardzo bał się zdania innych o sobie. Zwłaszcza Nami. Dlaczego akurat nawigator?

Jej oczy były brązowe.

Przypomniał sobie ten ukochany brąz, lśniący wesołością, szczęściem, spełnieniem. Brąz zabarwiony podnieceniem. Brąz z nutką niepewności. Ale to nie był brąz, który należał do niej.

Podniósł się i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie po to zostałem piratem, by teraz się z czymkolwiek kryć. Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie na temat moich uczuć.

Nami uśmiechnęła się, lecz jej reakcja już go nie obchodziła – odwrócił się na pięcie i popędził dalej. Biegł przez kilkanaście minut, myśląc, skąd mogła wziąć się tu Nami. Kiedy opuściła statek? A może był tak zafrasowany zagubionym przyjacielem, że nie zwrócił uwagi na jej nieobecność? Płuca go paliły, lecz pamiętał, że przed nim jeszcze trochę skrętów i dopiero wtedy znajdzie się w centrum. _Uwięziony._ Dlaczego? Przecież Usopp poszedł się sprawdzić, czyżby coś mu się nie udało, wpadł w pułapkę…?

Był zbyt zamyślony, by ominąć przeszkodę, która była koloru białego. Przetarł oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w ten widok.

\- Ty cholerny gówniarzu! – Głos Zeffa odbił się echem od ścian. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty w tej chwili wyprawiasz?!

Jego mentor sprzed lat. Te same wąsy, wielka, biała czapa mistrza kuchni. JAKIM CUDEM ON SIĘ TU ZNALAZŁ?! Sanji miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje.

\- Biegnę ocalić przyjaciela – odparł niepewnym głosem, przyglądając się swojemu mistrzowi. Zderzył się z nim, więc musiał być materialny, ale… Jak przepłynął Reverse Mountain, kiedy opuścił North Blue…?

Zeff prychnął.

\- _Przyjaciela,_ mówisz? Jasna cholera, nie wychowywałem cię nigdy na geja, dlaczego musisz przynosić mi wstyd?

Miał rację. Kucharz stanął skruszony i zwiesił nisko głowę, czekając na burę i ciosy, jakie dostawał kiedyś. Czuł wielki wstyd i upokorzenie. Nie myślał teraz o tym, skąd Zeff to wie, gdyż poniżenie zdawało się ogarnąć go całkowicie. Oberwał porządnie w głowę. Nie umiał walczyć, mając w głowie dwa słowa. _Usopp. Uwięziony._

\- Nie chciałem.

\- Skoro tak, to dlaczego się tu znalazłeś? Chcesz przynieść sobie jeszcze większą hańbę?!

Wtedy w blondynie coś pękło. Rozpacz i to wszystko, co tak się w nim przed chwilą kotłowało, gdzieś uleciało.

\- _Przyjaźń_ nie jest hańbą! A tym bardziej czyste uczucia i miłość!

\- Czyste uczucia? Chyba nie do końca… - Zeff zaśmiał się szyderczo, ale Sanji już go nie słuchał, nie chciał go słuchać, rzucił się przed siebie, chcąc wreszcie odnaleźć Usoppa i wydostać się z tego przeklętego labiryntu. Wciąż drżał pod wpływem ilości emocji, które przez niego przepłynęły w ciągu ostatnich minut. Jeśli się kogoś kocha, to nie jest grzechem nie zważać na opinie innych na ten temat, skoro jesteś szczęśliwy, prawda? Na litość boską, Sanji, jesteś piratem, nie powinieneś zważać na _niczyje_ opinie!

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy ujrzał wreszcie ciemne loki majaczące na tle przytłaczających, szarych ścian. Przyśpieszył, czując ulgę, że to już koniec. Usopp odwrócił się w jego kierunku z dziwną miną. Blondyn podbiegł do niego i przytulił mocno. Snajper nie odwzajemnił uścisku, lecz kucharz uznał to za wyraz zaskoczenia. Niewiele myśląc, pocałował swojego przyjaciela.

Całował go tak, jak nigdy jeszcze nikogo, przelewając na te miękkie usta wszystkie swoje uczucia, swoją miłość, oddanie, rozpacz… I dopiero, gdy się trochę opamiętał, zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak.

Usopp nie oddawał żadnego gestu, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Gdy Sanji na chwilę przestał, kanonier odepchnął go brutalnie i uderzył w twarz. Kucharza cios wcale nie zabolał, choć wewnątrz chciało mu się płakać.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Krzyknął długonosy, odwracając się plecami do załoganta. – Dlaczego to robisz? Co ty sobie myślisz? Myślisz, że pozwolę się dotykać dlatego, że nie pozwala ci na to Nami?

\- Nie, Usopp… - Wykrztusił, czując palące łzy cisnące się do oczu. – Nie…

\- To co to miało być?! Nie jestem gejem! Popatrz! – Wyciągnął z torby zdjęcie. Była na nim niezwykle delikatna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna. – To Kaya. Czeka na mnie, czeka, aż wrócę. Obiecałem sobie, że jej nie zdradzę.

\- Prze… Przepraszam… - A więc o tym zdjęciu wtedy mówił, chociaż tak naprawdę go nie zgubił… - Wybacz mi, nie chciałem…

Wszystko stracone. Wszystkie emocje, które zignorował wcześniej, powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Usopp go nie… Nie czuł tego samego. Nie widział go nigdy jeszcze aż tak agresywnego wobec kogokolwiek z załogi. Popatrzył w jego oczy, czując, jak mocno pieką go policzki.

Brązowe oczy, które kochał. Pełne ciepła, czasami strachu.

To nie były oczy Usoppa. Wyglądały na szklane podróbki, po prostu oczy, bez żadnych błysków emocji. To nie był Usopp, którego znał. To nie był jego przyjaciel!

\- Zejdź mi z drogi – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nieprawdziwy Usopp zamrugał. – Zejdź. Mi. Z. Drogi. Czeka na mnie ktoś, dla kogo jestem ważny, choć dla ciebie może nie.

Przez chwilę podróbka patrzyła na niego mocno zaskoczona aż… Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu jak mgła. Nagle zrozumiał. To nie byli jego prawdziwi przyjaciele, tylko wizje. Przeszedł trzy próby, których najbardziej obawiał się w swoim życiu. Nie miał jednak czasu na refleksje. Gdy kolorowa mgła całkowicie zniknęła, ujrzał złotą poświatę w oddali. Dzieliło go już tylko kilkaset metrów od celu, więc pobiegł, pozwalając sercu mocno bić. Że też nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to były pułapki! Przecież kanonier miał być uwięziony, a on się rzucił na niego jak dziki, kiedy tylko go zobaczył.

Złota poświata stawała się coraz mocniejsza, aż oślepiająca, ale zmrużył oczy i dobiegł wreszcie do dziwnej, świecącej klatki, w której spał jego przyjaciel. Zaczął szarpać się z prętami, co obudziło Usoppa. Długonosy natychmiast znalazł się przy kucharzu.

\- Sanji! Przepraszam, musiałem wrócić, a ona mnie tu zamknęła… - Zaczął paplać, ale uciszył się, gdy blondyn z nienawiścią uderzył w pręty. Nie puszczały. Wydawały się niezniszczalne. Poczuł silną chęć zabicia tamtej starej wiedźmy. – To na nic. Jest kłódka, a my nie mamy klucza.

Kucharz przestał szarpać i znęcać się nad klatką. Faktycznie, nie zauważył kłódki. Była naprawdę duża i… Nie miała żadnej dziurki na klucz. Dotknął jej i uważnie obejrzał. Była z tego samego surowca co pręty klatki, nie miał więc szans tego zniszczyć. Jakim cudem tamta wiedźma zamknęła klatkę na taką kłódkę?! Macając ją z każdej strony i marszcząc brwi, poczuł nagle jakieś chropowate wyżłobienia na gładkiej powierzchni. Z drugiej strony kłódki był napis.

 _„To, czego się najbardziej boisz"_

Nie musiał się zastanawiać. Uklęknął i przycisnął kłódkę do ust, szepcąc.

\- Nie chcę go stracić. Nigdy.

Kłódka i klatka zniknęły w jednej chwili. Podobnie jak labirynt. Otaczały ich czarne ściany namiotu, który wewnątrz był dosyć ciasny. Nie zauważył nigdzie tamtej starej kobiety, ale nie chciał jej widzieć. Zapanowała głucha cisza, przerywana odgłosami nocnego życia w portowym miasteczku. Sanji położył się na ziemi, oddychając głośno i trawiąc to wszystko, co przed chwilą się stało. Nie mógł spojrzeć Usoppowi w oczy. Poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramieniu.

\- Sanji… Co to było? – Spytał cicho snajper. Blondyn zawahał się.

\- To nie ty potrzebowałeś próby, tylko ja.

\- W takim razie dlaczego… - Urwał. Widocznie odpowiedź na pytanie przyszła szybciej niż je zadał.

\- Sam widzisz.

Sanji leżał na ziemi, czekając na reakcję przyjaciela, ale ten nie mówił nic. Usłyszał szelest i po chwili poczuł ciepłe ciało wtulające się w jego plecy. Poczuł ukojenie. Po tym wszystkim tak bardzo było mu to potrzebne…

Odwrócił się przodem do snajpera i pozwolił przytulić się mocniej. Czuł się rozchwiany jak nigdy. Zupełnie jak małe dziecko.

\- Usopp… Czy to zdjęcie, o którym mówiłeś…

Snajper zamrugał szczerze zdziwiony, podniósł się i otworzył torbę.

\- Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło, ale nie mam żadnego zdjęcia, patrz.

\- A kim jest Kaya?

Nigdy nie pytał Usoppa o przeszłość, toteż kanonier nieco się zdziwił, lecz opowiedział Sanjiemu całą swoją historię. Kucharz wysłuchał jej w zamyśleniu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w trawie.

\- Tęsknisz za nią? – Zapytał prosto z mostu, gdy snajper doszedł do momentu, w którym Luffy pojawił się na jego wyspie.

\- Może to podłe wobec niej, co powiem, ale nie mam na to czasu. Z wami ciągle coś się dzieje, czasami zapominam o niej na całe miesiące, lecz chciałbym kiedyś jeszcze ją spotkać.

\- Rozumiem.

\- A czy byłbyś w stanie opowiedzieć mi, co się stało w tym labiryncie i jak udało ci się otworzyć tę kłódkę? Coś mamrotałeś i nagle wszystko zniknęło… No i co takiego było twoją próbą na odwagę? Przecież ty się niczego nie boisz!

Sanji uśmiechnął się lekko do Usoppa.

\- Chyba jestem jednak większym tchórzem niż sądzisz. Wiesz, może kiedyś ci opowiem… Ale już świta. Wracajmy na Sunny, możliwe, że się już obudzili.

Snajper skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z namiotu. Szli w milczeniu i już w oddali ujrzeli krzątaninę na pokładzie. Blondyn westchnął. Czeka go jeszcze jedna próba.

Zbliżył się do swojego przyjaciela i złapał go za dłoń, splatając swoje palce z jego. Usopp wydawał się być lekko zszokowany, ale wyraz szczęścia w jego pięknych brązowych oczach był dla Sanjiego w tej chwili najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu. Ważniejszą niż zduszone okrzyki Brooka, Franky'ego i Luffy'ego, niż chichoty Nami i Robin oraz wkurzające spojrzenie Zoro. Wiedział, że Usopp w takiej sytuacji nie zrobiłby sobie niczego z takich reakcji.

\- To ty jesteś moim bohaterem – szepnął do Usoppa. Kanonier zaśmiał się lekko i go pocałował.


End file.
